Stents, grafts, stent-grafts, vena cava filters, expandable frameworks, and similar implantable medical devices, collectively referred to hereinafter as stents, are radially expandable endoprostheses which are typically intravascular implants capable of being implanted transluminally and enlarged radially after being introduced percutaneously. Stents may be implanted in a variety of body lumens or vessels such as within the vascular system, urinary tracts, bile ducts, fallopian tubes, coronary vessels, secondary vessels, etc. Stents may be used to support body vessels and to prevent restenosis following angioplasty in the vascular system. They may be self-expanding, expanded by an internal radial force, such as when mounted on a balloon, or a combination of self-expanding and balloon expandable (hybrid expandable).
Stents may be created by methods including cutting or etching a design from a tubular stock, from a flat sheet which is cut or etched and which is subsequently rolled, and/or from one or more interwoven wires or braids.
Known construction materials for use in stents include polymers, organic fabrics, and biocompatible metals. Metals and/or alloys of such metals that have been used in the construction of stents and/or their components include but are not limited to: stainless steel, gold, silver, tantalum, titanium, chromium, cobalt and shape memory alloys such as Nitinol.
In an effort to combat vessel restenosis, as well as other medical conditions, stents have been employed to delivery a variety of therapeutic agents directly to the site of stent deployment. Some stents employ a variety of structural features, such as slots, grooves, holes, chambers, etc, to act as reservoirs for a therapeutic agent and/or other substances.
There remains a need for drug delivery stents that have improved structural performance characteristics, such as improved flexibility, structural integrity, compression resistance, etc. There also remains a need to provide such stents with a more desirable drug delivery profile.
The art referred to and/or described above is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. §1.56(a) exists.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 172. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.